Troisième As
by Bubble Of Imaginary
Summary: Argos a toujours un plan derrière le plan. Et si derrière tout ce qu'on connaît, tout ce qu'Adèle et Camille connaissent, il y avait un autre plan ? Une jumelle peut en cacher une autre...


Voilà, c'est ma première ff profilage. Elle se situe au cours de la saison 7, après que Camille ai été internée, mais avant les Elus.

Alors cette histoire est un peu farfelue et fait appel à un tout nouveau personnage de ma création. C'est une théorie que j'ai trouvée possible sans vraiment y réfléchir.

En aucun cas les personnages ne m'appartiennent, sauf la petite nouvelle.

Allongée sur ce lit plein d'acariens, les yeux levé au plafond, moisi, je retrace les deux derniers jours qui m'ont conduit ici, dans cet hôtel pourri avec Camille, et en fuite.

Sur la demande d'Adèle, moi, Jess, j'étais allée voir Camille à l'unité pour malade difficiles. Elle a dit que voir une autre tête, quelqu'un de différent d'elle l'aiderait peut-être et que elle, elle n'irait pas aujourd'hui. Effectivement, à l'instant où je suis rentrée, Camille était très différente de la Camille qu'Adèle décrivait. L'ambiance était vraiment pesante, on entendait les cris des internes, et le va et viens des soignants. Mais Camille était calme, posée et se sentait presque en sécurité. Quand je me suis approché d'elle, je me suis présentée, sans spécifier mon lien avec Adèle. On a commencé à discuter et j'ai essayé de rester naturelle au maximum. Par ce qu'être dans la même pièce qu'une tueuse, c'n'est pas super rassurant non plus. On a commencé à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais inévitablement la discussion a dévié vers d'Adèle. Elle en parlait comme Adèle parlait d'Argos. Une manipulatrice, sans cœur, incapable de lier le moindre lien émotionnel. Elle en est venue à évoquer sa captivité, après le départ de sa sœur.

« Tu sais, Adèle, on peut pas lui faire confiance. Quand Argos nous a enlevé, la première nuit, elle m'a promis qu'elle me protégerait et qu'elle nous ferait sortir de là. Résultat, après onze ans, elle est partie, sans moi. Elle a retrouvé sa petite vie sans penser que moi aussi je puisse vouloir sortir. »

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Adèle à toujours était traumatisée par sa captivité et chaque jour de sa vie depuis douze années, elle tentait de retrouver Camille et de la libérer des griffes de ce psychopathe.

« Je peux te dire un secret Jessica ? Adèle, après s'être échappée, pendant qu'Argos m'avait emmené en vacances, comme il disait, elle est revenue me voir quand on est rentré. Elle venait juste de retrouver sa liberté, et elle ne voulait pas la partager avec moi. Elle m'a dit que je devais continuer à faire tout ce qu'il me disait de faire. Moi, j'avais peur de lui. Mais Adèle me faisait encore plus peur. Elle disait que si j'essayais de fuir ou de désobéir, c'est elle qui se vengerait. Alors régulièrement, elle venait et me menaçait. Quand elle repartait, elle allait dans la maison avec lui. Ils discutaient, parfois longtemps. Je les entendais. Ils rigolaient. »

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Adèle nous mentait depuis le début ? Nan, ce n'est pas possible. C'est impossible que ce soit d'elle qu'elle me parle

« Et maintenant que je suis sortie, et que c'est pas elle qui m'a trouvé. Elle est obligée de l'accepter. Alors elle joue la sœur éplorée mais elle est en colère plus qu'autre chose. Du coup, quand il y a d'autres personnes autour, elle me force à jouer la comédie, et elle aussi elle fait semblant. Quand c'est elle qui est assise face à moi, je ne sais jamais comment elle va réagir. Un coup elle dit qu'elle va m'aider et le lendemain elle essaye de me faire passer pour la méchante, elle dit que tout est de ma faute, que je vais rester enfermée ici toute ma vie et que je reverrais jamais Ulysse. Ils étaient tous les deux ligués contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas lutter. »

Cette description, c'est tellement l'opposé de notre Adèle, de celle de la dpj. Et même si elle n'a pas tissé beaucoup de liens, elle n'est pas comme ça. Je l'ai vu avec Ulysse, elle veut qu'il puisse retrouver sa maman. Elle fait tout pour que Camille aille mieux, pour la sortir de là.

Ces mensonges n'ont aucun sens. Elle n'aurait jamais été aussi impliquée dans les recherches de sa sœur. Si ce que Camille me disait était vrai. Sauf qu'à en croire Adèle, Camille n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Et si Camille craignait Adèle, c'est avec elle qu'elle aurait été différente, et avec moi elle aurait été sincère. La vraie Camille était sortie.

J'avais rencontré une toute nouvelle Camille, et je ne savais pas comment j'allais en parler à sa sœur. De tout ce que j'avais appris. Je ne savais même pas si je devais lui en parler. Le problème c'est qu'à la fois Adèle et Camille me semblaient honnêtes. Et ça me troublait.

Malgré les apparences, Camille était une personne très intelligente, et finalement elle ne semblait pas si naïve que ça, pas si manipulable. Sauf par la personne qui comptait plus que tout pour elle. Et cette personne l'avait trahi à l'instant où elle avait retrouvé sa liberté.

En repartant, tête baissée encore un peu incertaine, j'ai failli rentrer dans deux personnes. Un homme, la cinquantaine, en costume, élégant et plein de manières. Et à son bras, Adèle. Elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Elle ne m'a même pas adressé un regard. Quelque chose clochait. Mais clochait vraiment. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas voir sa sœur aujourd'hui. Alors je suis retournée à ma voiture en vitesse. Et je l'ai appelé. J'ai entendu Rocher et Emma derrière elle, à la dpj. Peu importe qui je venais de croiser, ce n'était surement pas Adèle.

Pour autant, j'ai rien dit.

Je suis restée dans ma voiture et j'ai attendu, plusieurs heures, qu'ils ressortent. Ce qui, d'ailleurs leur a pris une éternité. Enfin de journée seulement, la jeune femme que j'avais croisé plus tôt est revenue, mais par l'entrée du parking et pas la porte de l'umd. Elle s'est contentée de récupérer la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Alors, je l'ai suivi. C'était stupide, je l'admets. Mais ça en valait le coup. Elle a récupéré l'homme et Camille, qu'ils venaient surement de faire sortir en douce de l'hôpital. Ils ont conduit une bonne partie de la soirée et ce sont arrêtés à un hôtel, bien loin du centre de Paris, à près de minuit. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai fait ma deuxième bêtise de la journée. Je me suis fait passer pour une femme de chambre et j'ai frappé à leur porte. C'est la jeune femme, qui n'est ni Camille, ni Adèle qui m'a ouvert. J'ai prétexté une visite de contrôle « pour m'assurer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien ». J'ai aperçu Camille au fond de la pièce. Et elle m'a vu. Puis je suis ressortie aussi vite que je suis entrée et je suis retournée à ma voiture. J'ai fini par m'endormir garée devant cet hôtel.

Ce qui m'a réveillé, deux heures plus tard, c'est Camille qui est entrée en trombe dans ma voiture, elle a claqué la porte en m'ordonnant de démarrer, ce que j'ai fait. Et on a roulé, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, mais ce qui revenait à chaque fois c'est « Adèle et Argos vont me tuer », « ils sont revenus pour moi ».

Quand le matin est arrivé, on s'est arrêtées rapidement dans un petit village, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où on était. J'ai fait quelques courses et on a repris la route, puis s'arrêter en pleine campagne, sans la moindre personne autour. On a mangé. Et quand elle a voulu repartir elle m'a dit qu'on devait fuir sinon ils allaient nous rattraper et nous tuer.

Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je lui explique ce que j'avais vu la veille. J'ai commencé par lui dire qu'Adèle, depuis qu'elle était avec nous, avait toujours voulu la retrouver et l'aider. Je lui ai raconté sa rencontre avec Chloé et la façon dont elle restait cloitrée dans cette maison. Combien elle avait été traumatisée d'avoir pu s'échapper et pas elle. J'ai essayé de lui parler du travail de sa sœur avec Tristan, et son implication dans les affaires de disparition. Et elle s'est révélée beaucoup plus lucide que d'habitude. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait me croire. Parce qu'elle gardait toujours un peu espoir pour que sa sœur ne soit pas vraiment le monstre qu'elle voyait. Elle voulait lui donner une chance. Je lui ai donc dis que c'était impossible que la femme qui lui a rendu visite pendant qu'elle était encore avec Argos et celle qu'elle voyait parfois à l'umd ne pouvais pas être Adèle. Mais fondamentalement, je n'avais aucune preuve. Je ne pouvais rien expliquer rationnellement. Mais j'étais convaincue qu'une troisième personne, dehors, se faisait passer pour Adèle, était de mèche avec Argos, et ensemble, ils la montaient contre elle. Tout ça pour qu'elle tente de la tuer ou de lui faire du mal en appuyant là où ça fait vraiment mal : Ulysse. Pour atteindre Adèle.

Alors je lui ai téléphoné. J'ai mis le haut-parleur et j'ai laissé sonner. Quand elle a décroché, on entendait clairement qu'elle était à la dpj. Elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais, parce que je n'étais pas rentré la veille au soir et elle n'avait personne pour s'occuper de son neveu. Au fond, on entendait rocher s'écrier que c'était une dpj et pas une garderie. Et Emma lui parlais de l'affaire sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé le soir précédent. A ce moment, Camille a compris que ce n'était absolument pas Adèle qu'elle voyait.

La situation commençait à s'éclaircir, mais on avait toujours ce malade et sa complice aux trousses. Alors on a repris la route.

On a décidé de faire une pause. Vers midi, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. C'était Hyppolite, complétement paniqué qui me demandait où j'étais. Et derrière, j'entendais Ulysse pleurer et Adèle crier « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles se sont dit ? ». Evidemment j'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer mais c'était lié à toute cette histoire. Argos, Camille et cette femme. Ensuite, j'ai entendu Adèle prendre le téléphone des mains d'Hyppo.

« Jess ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Elle est devenue complétement folle. Elle s'est évadée de l'umd, elle a tué deux infirmiers, là elle vient d'essayer de me prendre Ulysse. Elle est armée. Et personne ne sait où elle est. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand t'étais avec elle ? »

J'ai tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait et que Camille était complétement innocente, elle avait passé la nuit dans ma voiture à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Paris. Mais elle a rien voulu entendre. Pour elle, c'était Camille. Et je comprenais qu'elle pensait l'avoir vue. Mais elle m'avait raccroché au nez. Et je savais bien que la prochaine chose qu'Hyppolite ferais serait de tracer mon téléphone. Alors j'ai laissé faire. Mais on a continué à rouler. Loin d'Argos et de sa complice. Sauf que cette fois, on est retournées vers Paris. Camille voulait absolument comprendre. Alors elle m'a guidée vers un endroit où il l'a détenue captive. Un endroit qu'elle était sûre qu'Adèle ne connaissait pas et où lui n'irait jamais la chercher.

Après plusieurs heures de voiture, on est tombées sur une immense demeure avec un jardin digne de Versailles. Elle savait par où entrer sans les clefs. On est passée pas une cave. Elle était verrouillée avec un simple cadenas que Camille a éclaté avec une pierre. Ça sentait le moisi et c'était tout poussiéreux. Je la suivais, malgré l'obscurité, entre des rayons de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre, de vielles bagnoles qui ne reverraient surement jamais le moindre bout route et une collection complète d'animaux empaillés, bien flippants. Au bout de ce tunnel macabre, une ouverture donnait sur un escalier plus sombre que sombre. En haut, Camille a déverrouillé une porte en bois avec une clef qui pendait juste à côté. On s'est retrouvée au milieu de ce qui devait être une buanderie. Camille savait exactement où elle allait. On s'est dirigée vers la partie plus habitable de cette maison. C'était comme dans un château, sauf que là, le prince, c'était un salaud. On voyait bien que personne n'avait habité ici depuis des lustres. Les meubles étaient couverts de draps, l'eau et l'électricité étaient coupées et ça puait. Camille, qui connaissait les lieux dans un autre contexte, m'a entrainée à l'étage

« Si on doit trouver des réponses, c'est ici qu'elles seront, dans le bureau secret d'Argos ».

On a commencé à fouillé. Tout dévasté, retourné des meubles complets, des dossiers à n'en plus finir. Et je suis tombé sur un carton. Au bas d'un meuble, caché derrière des vieux magazines. Avec Camille, on a commencé à lire, à étaler des documents par ordre chronologique, à chercher des réponses.

En fin d'après-midi, on avait reconstitué le puzzle. On avait remonté la trace d'une femme, reportée disparue au début des années 80. Argos, sous son vrai nom avait été suspecté de sa disparition. Et un dossier des services sociaux rapporte l'adoption de deux jumelles, les filles de cette femme, peu de temps après leur naissance. Mais une incohérence apparait. Une troisième fille: Elena. Même date de naissance qu'Adèle et Camille. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles se ressemblent comme trois gouttes d'eau. Sauf qu'il y a aucune trace d'elle nulle part, sauf chez Argos. Comme si elle n'existait que pour lui.

Tout prend son sens. La jeune femme, Camille qui hait Adèle, mais qui n'est pas Adèle. Les crimes commis au nom de Camille, par cette femme. Leur sœur. Et personne ne sait qu'elle existe. A part peut-être sa mère.

« Camille, on doit retrouver ta mère, la vraie. Et laisser Adèle et Rocher nous aider. »

On a cherché un peu plus, jusqu'à trouver son adresse. On a pensé qu'aller la voir était la meilleure idée. Evidemment, elle habitait dans les pyrènes. Mais il faisait nuit, et on était toutes les deux fatiguées. On s'est arrêtées dans le premier petit village qu'on a trouvé, et pris une chambre dans un hôtel miteux. Mais aucune de nous n'a réussi à s'endormir. On pense à ce qui nous attends le lendemain, dehors, traquées par Argos et recherchées par la police, elle pour meurtre et moi pour complicité de meurtre.

Voilà comment j'en suis arrivée à trouver le plan derrière le plan. En identifiant la vraie victime. Et par la même occasion la vraie coupable.

La nuit est plus reposante que la précédente mais tout aussi courte. Dès les premières heures du matin, on se prépare à repartir. Alors que je rassemble le peu d'affaires que j'ai avec moi, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ai un peu peur. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la personne qui se trouve derrière. Mais la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Rocher entre dans la pièce, suivi d'Adèle, d'Emma et d'Hyppo, heureusement, Camille est encore sous la douche.

« Jess mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi t'as déserté comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? demande Hyppo.

—C'est plus compliqué que ce que vous pensez. D'ailleurs, peu importe ce que vous pensez, c'est sûr que vous êtes bien loin de la vérité.

—La vérité, c'est qu'après ta visite, ma sœur a complétement pété les plombs. Elle a tué des gens, elle a tenté de s'en prendre à son fils avant de s'enfuir avec un complice ! C'était toi ?

—Quoi ? Mais non Adèle, je t'assure qu'elle a rien f…Je suis interrompue par Camille qui sort de la salle de bain. »

Le commandant Rocher et Emma dégainent immédiatement leurs armes et les pointent sur Camille.

« Nan ! Attendez ! Je m'écris. Vous ne savez pas tout !

—Ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle est une criminelle, lance Adèle désespérée.

—Nan Adèle, laisse-moi t'expliquer, se manifeste la jeune femme.

—Recule ! Hurle Adèle, et les policiers réagissent immédiatement ajustant leur visée. Dans la seconde, je me dresse entre Camille et les armes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Jess, me souffle Adèle.

—Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer. C'est tellement plus tordu qu'une relation d'emprise. Adèle, il n'y a pas que toi et ta sœur. Vous n'êtes pas deux, vous êtes trois. A l'umd, je t'ai croisé, enfin je pensais que c'était toi, je t'ai téléphoné, mais quand tu m'as répondu, t'étais à la dpj, avec Rocher et Emma, je les ai entendu. Sauf que la femme que j'ai vue, elle te ressemblait autant que Camille te ressemble. Et elle était avec un homme, Argos, j'en suis certaine. Ils ont kidnappé Camille, et je les ai suivis. Elle s'est enfuis et m'a retrouvé. Je lui ai expliqué que la femme avec Argos n'était pas toi. Il se serre de votre jumelle, à vous deux, pour la monter contre toi. Et il s'en serre aussi pour commettre des crimes en son nom.

—Mais elle sort d'où cette jumelle ? demande Rocher.

—D'Argos, il a kidnappé une jeune femme, l'a mise enceinte et relâchée avec seulement deux de ses filles, sauf qu'il en avait eu trois de ce viol. Votre mère, Adèle, a préféré vous confier aux services sociaux. Vous avez été adoptée, mais Argos a voulu retrouver ses deux autres filles. Et il n'avait aucun moyen légal de le faire sans se compromettre.

—Et il nous a enlevé, chuchote Adèle.

—Exactement. Mais il a toujours eu un lien plus fort avec l'autre cinglée Il l'a élevée selon ses envies, dès sa naissance, alors elle l'a toujours suivie. Mais vous deux, c'était trop tard, vous étiez déjà grandes, élevées avec d'autres manières, d'autres règles, en plus toi, tu te laissais pas faire. Il avait perdu tout son contrôle sur vous. Et il voulait le retrouver, par tous les moyens possibles. Et t'es repartie, il l'a pas supporté. Alors il a exigé encore plus de maitrise sur Camille. Et ensuite quand il a compris que tu devenais une menace pour lui, il a anticipé. Il a utilisé son troisième as. En retournant ta jumelle contre toi, en faisant passer la troisième d'entre vous pour toi, pour la méchante. Et ça a marché, jusqu'à hier. Depuis, il nous traque, et vous aussi.

—Et notre mère.

—On était en chemin, pour lui demander de confirmer notre histoire. Tout du moins, l'existence de cette fille, je réponds en tendant ses coordonnées à Hyppolite.

—Camille ? Tente Adèle.

—Je suis désolée, j'aurai du voir que ce n'était pas toi. »

Camille et Adèle se prennent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles sont toutes les deux sous le choc de l'émotion. On peut voir à quel point elles ont manqué l'une à l'autre pendant les quelques vingt dernières années.

Puis Hyppolite rompt le silence.

« Adèle, Camille, je suis désolée, mais votre mère…Biologique, ajoute-t-il après un silence, est décédée il y a deux ans. »

Adèle acquiesce simplement, dans les bras de sa jumelle, qu'elle croyait perdue.

« Je vous interromps, mais vu la situation, je pense qu'on devrait retourner à Paris. Et retrouver Argos, et cette…sœur, proposa Rocher.

—Personne ne va nulle part ! »

Argos se tient là, sur le pas de la porte, sa troisième fille à ses côtés. Camille et Adèle reculent derrière Emma et moi.

—Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tous les deux, annonce Thomas.

—Et pourtant, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, complète Argos. »

Folle de rage et se sentant trahie, Camille se jette sur le couple, arrêtée de justesse par Adèle et moi, pendant que Rocher, Emma et Hyppolite profitent de la diversion involontaire pour mettre à terre les deux complices.

Après quelques heures de route seulement vers Paris, à l'arrière de ma voiture, les deux sœurs jumelles ont retrouvé confiance l'une en l'autre. A côté de moi, au téléphone, Emma tente d'expliquer la situation au commissaire.

Quand on arrive finalement à Paris, on est obligé de passer par la dpj, ordre du commissaire. Au moment où je me gare, on voit le commandant et Hyppolite qui conduisent les deux psychopathes à l'intérieur. Emma, au même moment, me fait remarquer les filles à l'arrière. Alors je me retourne et elles sont endormies l'une sur l'épaule de l'autre. Camille a dut se sentir observée parce qu'elle ouvre les yeux quasiment immédiatement. Avec Emma, on sort de la voiture et laisse Camille s'occuper d'Adèle.

Quand elles nous rejoignent à l'intérieur, tout le monde est déjà en train de monter un dossier en béton contre leur père et leur sœur. Il manque seulement quelques tests ADN. Mais avec tout ce qu'on a trouvé avec Camille dans le bureau d'Argos, il y a aucun doute, ils vont passer un long moment en prison.

Quelques semaines après leur passage au tribunal, la dynamique Argos/Elena est complétement déstabilisée, et à l'inverse, le lien entre Adèle et Camille se renforce de plus en plus.

Alors qu'il est maintenant enfermé sans aucun contrôle et loin de sa fille préférée, Argos est de plus en plus perturbé. Il ne supporte pas la nouvelle situation et il perd complétement pied. Jusqu'à un matin où le téléphone sonne. C'est l'administration pénitentiaire. Argos c'est pendu dans sa cellule pendant la nuit.

Et n'en faut pas plus pour que, par dévotion et admiration, Elena commette le même acte quelques jours plus tard.

Pour Adèle et Camille, le calvaire est enfin terminé et même si elles auraient préféré qu'ils passent le reste de leur vie en prison, le fait de le savoir hors d'état de nuire, pour de bon, a tendance à les rassurer.

On s'arrête ici. C'était en une seule partie.

Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, tant sur le fond que suis la forme.

J'espère que mon histoire tiens un minimum la route…

En tout cas, moi, je l'adore


End file.
